


Mon papa

by malurette



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Loss, strong family ressemblance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leur papa qui est au ciel maintenant était le plus fort des guerriers, c'est ce que Gohan a appris à son petit frère. Mais juste l'entendre sans l'avoir jamais vu, ça ne suffit pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon papa

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Mon papa  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Dragon Ball Z  
>  **Personnages :** Son Goten et sa famille  
>  **Genre :** triste  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Toriyama Akira, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Il prend la seringue et murmure : "Notre Père, qui es [aux Cieux]…" "  
> d’après Shono_Hime pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : entre les arcs "Cell" et "Boo"  
>  **Note :** PoV Goten  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Notre père qui est au ciel maintenant était le plus fort des guerriers, il a sauvé le monde plein de fois, et il est devenu un ange ou une étoile ou quelque chose comme ça et il nous protège encore même si je ne l’ai jamais vu. C’est ce que dit mon grand frère.

Il m’a montré des photos que Maman garde sur l’autel et il dit que je lui ressemble, qu’un jour je serai grand et fort comme lui.  
Mais moi ce que je voudrais c’est pas un ange, une étoile ou la force. Ça serait rencontrer mon papa pour de vrai.


End file.
